


【优散】于荒野之间

by Lightwhathouse



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, Mental Health Issues, True Love, Wilderness Survival
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26277223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightwhathouse/pseuds/Lightwhathouse
Summary: *我流三次元优散爱情，优大视角，人物性格捏造有，散老师有一点点崩坏*我好菜，救命*本来想写双死但经常收到“总是在结尾死人”的评价于是……*七夕快乐！
Relationships: 优散 - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	【优散】于荒野之间

“我走不动了，我要死了，优瓦夏。”

优瓦夏想这一定是他三十三年的人生中最艰难的一天。  
哪怕是只看他现在的打扮，都不会有人否认这个说法。他的头发乱糟糟地纠结着，长而浓密，胡茬因为长时间的未打理而嚣张地在脸上冒头，虽然今早特意清洗过，整张脸还是难免地显出被寒风吹拂了六个月的沧桑。他刚刚为了扶散人而划伤的膝盖在接近零度的温度下仍没有麻木，疼得厉害，每用一次力，伤口就像被针刺了一样。  
散人看起来状态比他更加低迷，不过这几个月以来一直都是这样，所以他的评价是，此时此刻，还算可以。他被暗红色大衣和长围巾包裹得严严实实，正在离优瓦夏约莫五米的后方缓慢挪动步子，优瓦夏不得不走一段停一段地来等他。  
要是有登山杖就好了。优瓦夏叹息，他最喜欢的那根一拖再拖留到最后，仍然被拿去削尖了当做猎杀动物的工具，然后不出所料地，很快断成了几节。  
散人边道歉边说回去给你买个更好的，他想要是能完整回去，我都要给散老师买套房来庆祝劫后余生。  
他坐在火边磨刀，半开玩笑地说，我们要是回去了，我就向你求婚。  
散人的脸早就被冻得通红，所以无时无刻看起来都像是在害羞。他支吾着说哎呀憋在这乱讲，结婚哪是那么容易的事！  
结婚有什么难的。优瓦夏呵呵笑着拍拍散人的肩膀，他那天心情很好，所以讲了不少话，可能像他这样的人，只有在与爱人独处的时候会抛弃高冷形象。  
他边回想那样温暖的场面边对着自己笑，想着要是被自己的粉丝看到这憨样，优皇居然和初恋期的小女孩一样，肯定会被雷得外焦里嫩。然后他就听见身后的散人喊他。  
散人站着不动，抬起头，那张毫无血色又营养不良的脸直勾勾地瞪着他。  
“我不想一个人死去。优瓦夏，你陪我一起死，好不好。”

逐渐入秋的阿拉斯加寒风呼啸，存活的信心随着温度一同下降。灌木丛里再也搜不出野果，而可食用的植物也越发稀少。他们勉强靠存粮生活，深知再如何节约也不可能撑过冬天，要离开就得趁冰雪还未出现在这片荒芜之地。当然，启程离开是一件很冒险的事情，他们安居的地方好歹有木屋遮风挡雨，发电机和少量的燃油提供热量，而向着未知的方向一直向前，地形未知，路程未知，荒芜的山野间没有可以参照方位的物体，一旦睡着了就不知道还能不能醒来。  
被困在这样严峻的地方这么久，泄气与恐惧是家常便饭，但这些负面情绪不会轻易地被摆在台面上，更多的是渗透到举手投足，神态变化的每一个细节中。散人从来没抱怨过多累多艰难，甚至在一开始还是由他来给优瓦夏打气，鼓励他不停地寻找救援，可是随着时间的推移，那些温情脉脉都要被磨损走，更多的时间被拿来沉默，神游天外。他越来越频繁地发现散人对着某个特定的东西发呆，有些时候是他的衣物，有些时候是他们意外摔碎的相机，有些时候是北半球的清冷天空。  
他一开始不管不顾，放任散人在空闲的时刻干任何他愿意干的事情。发呆就发呆呗，谁还没有个生活呢？哪怕是被困荒野，也应该给对象点空间。直到他半夜在外出回来的时候看到散人边哭边拿着手枪研究如何将仅有的几颗子弹上膛，冷意才后知后觉地爬上他的脊梁。散人是缺失安全感的，对死亡无比敏感的，他以前不知道，现在清楚了。  
要让他相信散人“只是想用枪打兔子”的说法，还不如让他相信逍遥散人其实是抖s。  
“你以后都和我一起出去，自由活动时间只能在我视线范围内活动。”他夺过枪，捏着对方的耳朵，尽量让自己的声音听起来冷酷无情。散人揉着哭红了的眼睛，可怜兮兮地点点头。不得不说，作为一个成年人，散人实在太过乖巧听话，后来他真的每次老老实实地背着东西陪优瓦夏出去探路找食物，再也不提要枪的事情，他说什么都照做。  
好吧，就这样也好。优瓦夏不擅长给人做心理辅导，有些时候哪怕说些普通的安慰都要造成适得其反的效果，所以他选择用无声陪伴的方式来弥补一点散人心里的空缺。  
也不是说他就不会感到无力和绝望。他不过一介凡人，玩I wanna玩空洞骑士都会有挫败感，视频里不表现出来，私底下气得掰键盘，更别说这样的绝境。他只不过是为了保护逍遥散人，抱着为给对方撑起半边天的心情在拼命地坚持。当年玩游戏是如此，今夕活命也是如此。

地图上一般不会标识出私人补给站，所以当优瓦夏抬头望见山坡上的木屋时，他是震惊的。震惊之后自然是狂喜，任何人类的造物在这里都会是有用的东西，更何况他们很有可能会在补给站里找到通讯工具。  
他朝散人打手势，示意让他快点过来，随即带头朝山上走去。路程不远也不近，他快速地三步并作两步，暂时忘了等散人跟上这回事。距离也不远，他想散人会知道方向的。  
木屋看起来很久没有人来了，屋顶和门前都散了一层枯叶，窗户为了防止破碎贴上了胶带，抹去了灰能在外面隐隐约约看见里面的杂物，似乎确实是个私人落脚点。优瓦夏试着推了一下门，锁了，他想用手里的匕首去撬，一转眼看见木屋墙上挂着把斧子。  
这倒是省去了砸玻璃的功夫了。他举起斧头，喀嚓喀嚓地砸向门板，一时间门把手连着破碎的木块整个掉了下来，可怜的门吱呀一声向里退去。  
简直像玩游戏一样。他看着手里的斧头，哭笑不得。散人在远处喊他，他随口回应了一声，便进入木屋查看情况。  
木屋的主人确实在把这里当储存站使用，放的大部分都是些鸡肋的东西，诸如饭锅，鱼竿和未通电的冰箱……拜托，为什么在阿拉斯加会有人用冰箱？总之，和预想中的差不多。优瓦夏四处翻找，在抽屉里发现了一些口香糖，压缩饼干和打火机。有烟蒂，但是没有完整的香烟，他遗憾地砸吧着嘴。天知道他上一次闻到尼古丁是什么时候。他等不及回去了。  
外面能隐约听见散人在喊他，“优瓦夏！优瓦夏——！你在哪儿呢！”  
优瓦夏嫌他烦，索性不搭不理，蹲下来贴着地面翻找任何可能隐藏着的可用物资。鹅的羽毛？没用，而且看起来好脏。那麻绳？也许会有用武之地，先带上再说。手上沾了一层厚厚的灰尘，他顾不得清洁，一个劲地把堆在地上的物什都拖出来。  
指南针？他瞳孔地震，一把将东西拿起仔细打量。翻盖设计再加上稳定的箭头指针，确实是指南针，还是个专业级的。他眼睛都亮了起来，这东西能让他们找到正确的前进方向，避免迷路。  
天啊……还有地图。  
他站起来，把所有搜到的物资都装进背包里。知道了哪边是北，他们就有机会离开寻找救援了，运气好的话，还能直接走回出发点。  
他站起身，确认了屋内没有任何多余的物品，便转身推门离开。散人呼喊他名字的声音重新灌入他的耳朵，这回提高了分贝，可以称得上凄惨。要是在床上也是这种叫法，他绝对会当场吓萎。  
优瓦夏往来时的方向走去，散人看见他后整个人如释重负地瘫倒在地上。他只是把对方提起来，抖索母鸡般给散人把衣服整理精神了，毕竟当时，他还无法理解为什么散人感到如此的恐惧。

“我走不动了。”  
散人举起那把消失了数周的手枪，喀嚓一声上了膛，枪口对着优瓦夏，他握着枪的手没有一丝颤抖。优瓦夏目瞪口呆地看着他。  
他想开口劝对方冷静，但转念一想，这似乎不像一时之间的精神崩溃。也许散人蓄谋已久。  
对，情况究竟是什么时候开始恶化已无从记起，但散人开始对人群极其敏感焦躁，性情大变，无法平静地和除了他的恋人以外者对话交流。六个月前是他亲自陪着散人去医院见医生，然后带回来一张轻度抑郁与躁狂症的确诊通知书。医生建议，干脆先让患者远离干扰源，进行自然治疗，让患者在周遭的安静环境恢复，然后再逐渐增加难度。  
他们多次商量后才决定不远万里来到美洲，断了几乎所有的与现代社会的联系，孤注一掷一般地把希望寄托在这片荒原。  
此时此刻面对着枪口，优瓦夏想到的不是什么生命危在旦夕，而是如果自己死了，散人还能撑多久。五分钟？十二小时？三天？对方的脸苍白如纸，身体被饥饿蛀空得像随时都要倒下一般，看起来可能还因为严峻的环境而生了什么慢性病。

他开始明白那天散人为什么会做那样的梦了。  
彼时他因为一个不愉快的梦而半夜醒来，只觉得口干舌燥，于是从被窝里爬起来去接点水喝。他已经多少适应了这半年以来的生活，有些时候不抬头向外望，还要产生仍被上海的钢筋水泥包裹的错觉。回来看到散人睁开眼睛，正在昏暗的房间里静悄悄地望着他。  
“怎么了。”他放下手里的杯子，对自己嗓音里难以掩盖的疲惫感到惊讶。  
“我做了个噩梦……”散人轻柔地说，在他躺下来挤进被子里时伸手去寻求他的怀抱。优瓦夏没推开他，任凭散人将脸埋在他肩上，充其量算是特殊时期的特殊温柔。  
对方均匀地呼吸洒在他锁骨上，胸膛随着心跳微微起伏，这样熟悉的气息让他感到无比心安，一时间眼皮子也上下打起架来。  
“你梦见什么了。”他小声地问。  
“我看见我们俩的墓碑并肩站在荒野里，被冰雪掩盖。”散人的话透过衣物与被单听得不甚清晰，他闭着眼没去看散人的表情，但能大概听出他话里的瑟缩不安，还有，很矛盾的，一点异样的愉悦。  
怀里抱着乖巧温顺的逍遥散人，确实很难让任何人认真去思考事情，所以优瓦夏只是安抚地拍了拍他的头，示意他不用害怕，咱们好好睡觉。  
半梦半醒中能听见散人的低语，冰冷得反常，“你要是敢一个人独自逃走活下去……”他以为自己又做梦了，所以只是抱得更紧了些，很快再次睡去了。

两人相对无言地对视着，优瓦夏在对方的眼里看到了言不由衷的悲痛。散人太害怕自己孤独地死去。原来他拿着手枪一直都不是为了自杀，而是为了能在这样的时候留下优瓦夏。他仿佛在说，求求你，不要离开我。我不要独自死在这荒野之间。  
他听到这样的话，看到对方这样崩溃，心里都是满满的担忧，而不是恐惧。  
散人只是病了，身体病了，心理也病了，但这并不影响他是逍遥散人，那个会傻呵呵地玩游戏然后被气到哭，醉了会迷糊着给他唱梦醒时分，在夜晚连麦安慰粉丝的逍遥散人。爱他的人看到那样好的他被病魔缠身，只会心碎。优瓦夏觉得一股暖意没来由地从心底升起。既然连让他变得判若两人的精神疾病都无法让优瓦夏停止爱他，区区死亡又能做些什么呢？散人想要与他一起长眠于此，满足他的心愿也不是件难事。  
“好。”他最后冷静地回答。“你开枪吧。”

求生的希望在他得到那张地图后变得无限大。私人补给站内发现的地图比例尺很大，不仅详细标识了某某山谷某某溪流，就连哪里有信号塔哪里有救援站都标得一清二楚。他对照着指南针指示的方向，很快找到了最佳路线，能够在三天之内到达最近的救援站。天气逐渐恶化，气温不断下降，散人的状况也是一样，优瓦夏思量再三，觉得再不走，可能就再也走不出去了，于是断然决定，告诉散人连夜收拾东西，他们第二天就出发。  
他们为了这次行动确实是孤注一掷，破釜沉舟了。优瓦夏研究了他画出的路线，从他们居住的山谷出来进入迎风坡后，风力会变大，周围的植被覆盖急剧减少，只有顽强的灌木能够生存，这意味着他们不会有机会停下来寻找食物补给。三天时间不进食，听起来不是件难事，但他们俩可不是什么荒野求生的主演，在肚子空空的情况下长途跋涉，难于上天。更何况这半年以来散人的身体状况差得惊人，他甚至怀疑对方现在还有没有走那么长距离的体力。  
要是散人在中途倒下了，他不会有时间返回山谷，只能选择丢下对方，去前方寻找救援。但没了他的陪伴，一个病人能够照顾好自己吗？他犹豫了半天，还是将他们的状况和散人讲清楚了。  
散人那时候看起来还算安静，他很是理解地点点头，哎呀，咱们等这一天也等那么久了，还是走吧，我能挺过去的。优瓦夏你也别担心我，我走得动。  
他应了一声，继续低头收拾东西，不再思考这方面的事。

逍遥散人没有扣下扳机。他脱力般垂下手，像野地里不幸中弹的小鹿，跌坐在地上，优瓦夏快步上前去扶他，像做过的无数次那样熟练地架起散人。对方的脸色实在让他揪心，嘴唇发白，手哆嗦得无法握住任何东西，不知道是低温症还是旧病复发。难以想象他举起枪时，抱着什么样一种心情。  
他找到了山体岩壁上的一个缝隙，把散人抱进去，用棉布和酒精给他擦了擦身子。“暖和点了吗？”  
“好一点。”散人闷闷地回答，他的脸埋在围巾下，只能看见一双紧闭的眼睛。  
他叹了口气。外面的风声更大了，能听见枯树枝被咔吧折断的声音，让人心悸。最坏的状况还是发生了，散人没办法走下去，他要么陪着他在这里永恒地待下去，要么独自离开。  
“你没开枪啊，这意味着你愿意放我走了？”优瓦夏半开玩笑地拿着那支枪，将它退膛。  
“才不是……你坏，你知道我又下不去手……”散人仿佛受了天大的委屈，缩着身子一动不动，和十年前毫无两样。他沉默一会，突然睁大了眼，去扒拉自己的围巾，“优瓦夏。你好好看着我，记住我长什么样，然后就出发吧。我不拖累你了，走快点，找到了帮手的，就赶紧回来救我。要是救不了了，你就自己回去，帮我继续看这个世界。”  
“你真的走不动了？”优瓦夏不死心地问，散人笑了，笑得很勉强。  
是的，被疾病折磨了六个月，他的爱人确实走不动了。也许一开始散人就知道自己命数已尽，想在这样的荒野里和优瓦夏一同死去，才选了这样的地点。只是他最后，小心翼翼地放开了手，说，我撑不住了，但是优瓦夏你要活下去。  
可能对恋人的爱能够战胜一切自私的欲望和绝望。  
这大概算是生死离别的时刻了。也许这一别，就再也见不着了。于是优瓦夏很认真很认真地看着逍遥散人，像要把对方的面容永远印在脑海里那样。“你从来都不孤独。给我二十四小时，撑住，我要让你自己亲眼去看这个世界的万千风景。”等我回来，还要陪你一起去看。  
“好！”散人点点头，太虚弱没法站起来，但时隔这么久，他的眼里第一次是闪着光的，“我会坚持住的！”  
优瓦夏走进了荒野，手里紧紧地攥着指南针，上气不接下气。他没有回头，怕自己的眼泪会不受控制。我走得到的，他对自己说，不论刮风下雨，他就是爬也要爬到地图上的那个补给站。毕竟散人还在荒野里等他，抱着他仅有的希望，他怎么忍心放弃。  
他怎么忍心停下脚步。

完  
2020.8.25

**Author's Note:**

> 这是2020年优散七夕24h活动作品，详情见LOFTER或微博tag：2020优散七夕24H红豆绵绵冰


End file.
